I'll Be Here
by Ravei Potter
Summary: A noite em que Lily e James Potter morreram contada pela mãe de Harry. Como ela se sentiu? Teria ela deixado uma última lembrança?
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Be Here**

Nenhum de nós esperava o que estava para acontecer naquela noite. O que parecia ser um fim de dia calmo e comum se tornou no maior pesadelo das nossas vidas.

James chegara em casa com um presente para Harry, uma pequena vassoura, que ficava flutuando a alguns centímetros do chão e que deixara o garotinho encantado. Nosso filho abriu ao pai um sorriso lindo, iluminado, como só ele sabia fazer. Ver aqueles dois juntos me deixava feliz de uma maneira inexplicável.

Harry tinha agora um ano de vida, embora fosse já uma criança inteligente o suficiente para parecer ter mais. Herdara o físico do pai, mas os olhos, verdes, gentis e curiosos, eram idênticos aos meus.

- Ele vai ser uma réplica perfeita de você. – disse a James, certa noite.

Ele riu antes de responder.

- É, não há como negar que é meu filho. – ele falava brincando, mas o orgulho em sua voz era notável. James amava imensamente a nossa criança. – Mas fico muito feliz que ele tenha herdado seus olhos. Me lembrarei de você sempre que olhar para ele.

Eu acho que aquela foi a época mais feliz da minha vida. Eu tinha agora uma família, um marido que eu amava e que _me _amava e um filho de quem me orgulhar. Mas eu deveria saber que toda aquela felicidade nunca duraria muito tempo.

Tudo o que é bom acaba rápido.

Tinha sido uma tarde quente, a daquele dia. Mas quando a noite chegou, trouxe consigo nuvens de tempestade e uma chuva torrencial.

Fechei todas as portas e janelas da nossa casa, que era também nosso refúgio, nosso esconderijo. Estávamos escondidos há já algum tempo, tendo como único conhecedor do nosso paradeiro Pedro Pettigrew.

Eu tentei convencer James a manter Sirius como fiel do nosso segredo, sem sucesso. Sirius não queria ter esta responsabilidade, pois afirmava que era um provável alvo de Voldemort. Precisávamos zelar pela segurança do padrinho do nosso filho, também.

Mas ainda assim tudo aquilo me dava um mau pressentimento...

- Não se preocupe, - disse James, embora ele mesmo parecesse preocupado. – tudo vai ficar bem.

Eu quis muito acreditar, mas o barulho da porta sendo arrebentada não o permitiu.

- Rápido, pegue o Harry! Mantenha-o seguro! – foi tudo o que James pode me pedir, antes de me dar um último beijo e me fazer subir escada acima. – Eu atraso ele.

Eu sabia que ele não aguentaria durante muito tempo contra o Lorde das Trevas. Mas eu também precisava manter meu filho a salvo.

Corri escada acima com meu filho no colo. Dirigi-me ao seu quarto.

No andar de baixo, gritos. Eu podia escutar James e Voldemort lutando, enquanto Você-Sabe-Quem tentava matar meu marido e este tentava defender-se.

Poderia parecer estranho, talvez até errado, mas tudo o que me preocupava no momento era a proteção de Harry. Ele _precisava_ ficar a salvo, a todo e qualquer custo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry, vai ficar tudo bem. – repetia eu, embora soubesse perfeitamente que ele não entenderia. Eu estava, na verdade, falando comigo mesma, tentando acreditar no que falava.

Coloquei meu filho no berço e olhei para ele durante instantes. Como ele era uma criança linda! Eu sentia um orgulho tão grande por ser um filho meu...

Amava-o com todas as minhas forças, e, para mim, a vida dele era mais importante do que a minha própria vida. Eu também amava James, claro, mas é impossível comparar o amor de uma mulher para com o seu marido com o amor de uma mãe para um filho. James não ficara nove meses dentro de mim.

Dirigi-me até à secretária e comecei a escrever. Não sabia se algum dia Harry leria o que eu escrevia, mas aquilo me distraía. Em meio à escrita, escutei um grito vindo do andar de baixo. Era a voz de James.

Depois, passos nas escadas. Eu tinha a certeza de que não era o meu marido quem estava vindo para o andar de cima.

Dobrei o pergaminho e coloquei-o de volta na secretária. Fui para perto do berço.

Eu não podia aparatar dentro de casa, tampouco tinha por onde fugir. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era esperar que a sorte estivesse do meu lado.

Infelizmente, ela não estava.

Após uma rápida visita pelo andar de cima da minha casa, Voldemort encontrou o quarto de harry, onde estávamos.

- Ora, ora, ora. – disse ele enquanto entrava no quarto, com um sorriso maldoso no rosto. – Achavam que podiam se esconder de mim?

Harry, que até àquela hora estivera quieto e sentado, começou a chorar ao som da voz do inimigo, como se pressentisse o que estivesse por vir.

Eu fiquei sem fala. O máximo que pude fazer foi pedir que nos deixasse, mas ele insistiu em que mataria o garoto.

Durante todo o tempo, fiquei falando em pensamento, como se Harry estivesse me escutando. Frases como "eu te amo muito, meu filho" e "eu estarei aqui" passavam pela minha mente, enquanto eu tentava evitar que Voldemort chegasse á minha criança.

No momento em que ele levantou a varinha para lançar a maldição da morte, joguei-me na sua frente, fazendo com que o feitiço me atingisse, e não a Harry.

A luz verde tomou conta do local, e a última coisa que eu vi foi o rosto do meu filho, Harry James Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Vai haver mais um capítulo, com o conteúdo da carta e um pouco de 'Harry após todos aqueles anos' e etc...


	2. Chapter 2

Harry aparatou em Godric's Hollow, bem em frente à casa que outrora visitara. Quase morrera nas últimas vezes que ali estivera, mas agora tudo estava bem.

As casas em volta estavam intactas, chamando ainda mais a atenção para os destroços por onde acabava de entrar.

- Você tem a certeza que quer isso? – dissera-lhe Ginny. – Você tem péssimas recordações naquele lugar.

Na altura, Harry não deu importância, mas olhando para a casa que outrora foi dos seus pais as memórias voltavam-lhe.

O que Harry estava ali fazendo?

Tinha acabado de pedir a mão de Ginny em casamento, e confessara-lhe que queria reconstruir a casa dos seus pais para que pudessem lá morar. Olhando para a porta destruída, a ideia já não parecia tão brilhante.

Andou pelos corredores, conhecendo o local. Os móveis estavam quebrados, assim como as portas, e a tintura da parede estava desgastada. Voldemort, numa sinistra parceria com o tempo, deixou a casa dos Potter num estado lastimável.

O andar de baixo era o que estava pior. Subindo as escadas, viu que o único cômodo que ficara destruído era o seu próprio quarto, de quando era bebê.

_Provavelmente, porque foi destruído antes mesmo de poder acabar com o resto da casa._, pensou Harry.

Olhou em volta, admirando o lugar onde outrora dormira. As paredes eram pintadas de verde, com várias molduras espalhadas por elas. Um guarda-roupa podia ser visto num canto, com o berço de frente para este. Uma cômoda, uma secretária e sua respetiva cadeira completavam o cenário.

Curioso, sentou-se à secretária e começou a olhar as gavetas. Tinha cartões e postais de "Feliz Aniversário", da época em que Harry completou 1 ano. Algumas cartas eram de amigos, como Sirius, seu padrinho, e outros de quem Harry nunca ouvira falar.

Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi um pedaço de pergaminho que estava jogado no fundo da última gaveta.

Abriu-o e começou a ler:

"_Querido Harry,_

_Nem ao menos sei se estarei viva quando você ler esta carta, ou se _você_ estará bem. _

_Os últimos dias foram um sonho e um pesadelo ao mesmo tempo, se é que dá para entender o que falo. _

_Estar do seu lado e perto do seu pai me faz feliz, mas estamos escondidos, e sob perigo, então não acredito que estejamos na melhor situação._

_Eu não sei porque estou escrevendo isto, acho que está saindo mais um desabafo._

_Você-Sabe-Quem está no andar de baixo, combatendo o seu pai._

_Ele é um homem muito corajoso._

_O seu pai, quero dizer, é claro. Voldemort é um corvarde. _

_James me repreendeu diversas vezes por pronunciar o nome dele, mas eu sempre lhe disse que é isso que o lorde das trevas quer, que tenhamos medo dele. _

_Eu, particularmente, não tenho. Assim como não tenho medo da morte. Meu maior medo é ver as pessoas que amo morrerem, isso sim._

_Aqui, sentada no chão do seu quarto, olhando para você, que está no berço, sinto vontade de chorar. Memórias aleatórias me vêm à mente. Coisas como o dia em que o seu pai trouxe um bolo de chocolate para casa, e quando fomos ver você tinha caído em cima dele, e estava coberto de recheio. James tirou tantas fotografias..._

_Lembro-me também de quando era hora de dormir, quando você fazia bico, como se nos dissesse "não, eu não vou dormir agora!". Morríamos de rir._

_Quantos anos terá você agora? Isto é, se estiver lendo..._

_Me pego pensando em como você cresce rápido, pois ainda ontem você era menor do que um grão de arroz, dentro de mim._

_Eu não sei o que será o seu futuro, daqui em diante. _

_Senti um aperto no peito horrível, agora. Seu pai gritou lá embaixo, e eu não penso que ele esteja bem..._

_Vou ter que parar de escrever, Voldemort está subindo as escadas._

_E mais uma vez eu me pergunto, por que estou escrevendo?_

_Apenas saiba que eu o amo muito, meu filho, e eu espero que a vida seja boa para você. Eu prezo mais a sua vida do que a minha, e, neste momento, vou dá-la por você._

_Da sua mãe que te ama, _

_Lily Potter._

_P.S.: Será que existe um céu? Digo, um lugar melhor do que a Terra, sem guerras, sem monstros, sem gente do mal? Porque eu sinto que quero ir para lá..."_

Antes mesmo de terminar de ler Harry já estava chorando. Aquelas poucas e aleatórias palavras da mulher que o gerou mexeram com ele.

Se ele algum dia duvidou do amor dos pais, aquela carta era a prova de que esse amor era imenso, infinito.

Também ele esperou que o "céu" existisse, pois seus pais, seu padrinho e tantos outros o mereciam.

Desceu as escadas calma e lentamente, sem pressa alguma, com pequenas lágrimas ainda a cair-lhe dos olhos.

Olhou em volta.

Não se importava de que dissessem que o lugar estava amaldiçoado ou até mesmo que levasse anos para a casa ficar pronta, Harry estava decidido a reconstruir a casa dos pais, agora mais do que nunca.

Construiria a sua família ali, onde os seus antecessores começaram.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ** Muitos de vocês podem pensar "puxa, mas que carta tosca", mas lembrem-se que a Lily 'escreveu' a carta num momento de tensão, então, não foi culpa minha, ok? kkk

Queria pedir um favor.

Normalmente as pessoas lêem minhas fics, de fazem alcançar hits imensos, mas parece que têm medo de comentar.

Então, se você leu, eu te peço, vá ali em "review this chapter" e escreva: "Eu li." aheuaheuaehuea (não, é sério, venham)

kkkk

_bjss._


End file.
